


Caught In the Act one and two...

by ctbn60



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...I'll let the picture speak for itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In the Act one and two...

When I asked for some prompts a while back this is what **[](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/profile)[**tasabian**](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/)**  prompted:

I am to please so...

 

Title: Caught In the Act one and two...  
Artist: ctbn60  
Characters: Clex, Lex Luthor, Clark Kent, Various league members including Batman, Supergirl, Green arrow, green lantern.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the CW & DC comics. Not mine only for fun and no profit made.  
Summary: Um...I'll let the picture speak for itself.

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=1-caughtintheact.jpg)

Now as you can see the prompt clearly says Clex. Well I misread it and there is a bonus version of this picture for you Clark/Bruce fans as well...

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=caughtintheactbruceclark.jpg)


End file.
